


In Which They Have Marathon Sex

by freakingwriter2013 (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/freakingwriter2013
Summary: Alex doesn't want to celebrate his birthday, but John and Lafayette choose to celebrate it in a way they know Alex cannot refuse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please come say hi to me on Tumblr @writerfreak2013!

Alex didn’t necessarily enjoy his birthday, ever. After his mom died when he was nine, it was never really celebrated besides some casual words from foster parents and a cupcake here or there. He didn’t actually start doing anything special for his birthday until Lafayette insisted on it after they began dating. Alex couldn’t lie: He didn’t exactly mind it.

Luckily, his birthday was on a Saturday, so he wasn’t actually required to show up to work that day. He slept in until 10am when he was gently nudged awake by John holding a cup of coffee and Lafayette kissing his neck.

“Happy birthday, mon amor,” Laf murmured into his ear. Alex sat up to take his coffee from John.

“You, my dear, are wonderful,” he said, thanking John and inhaling the black coffee, perfectly brewed using a pourover. “Laf, can you pass me my glasses,” Alex asked, blocked from the nightstand by Laf’s frame.

“Of course, mon chou,” Laf replied, passing him his glasses.

Alex put on his glasses, blinking a few times to adjust to being able to actually see, and glanced over to the clock. “Holy shit, it’s ten? I can’t believe I slept that late.”

“It is your birthday, we did not want to wake you too early,” Lafayette replied.

“Thank you, my dears,” Alex said, giving them both a peck on the cheek. He leaned back against the headboard to enjoy his coffee between his two favorite people. As soon as he drained the mug and placed it on the nightstand, Lafayette and John jumped him, Laf attacking his neck and John sticking his hand down the sweatpants Alex had worn to bed.

“Guys, you really don’t have to, this is just like every other day,” Alex said sternly.

“Alex, we _do_ do this practically every other day,” John replied matter of factly.

“Let us treat you, mon amour,” Lafayette murmured silkily into his ear.

“Fine, but this is just like any other day, yes?” Alex asked.

“Whatever you want,” Laf replied. 

John, at the go-ahead, wrapped his hand around Alex’s cock, stroking him to full hardness. “Don’t act like you’re upset,” John joked.

“You’re right, this is pretty nice” Alex laughed. He was being ridiculous. He slumped further down in the bed, ready to be pleased by his boyfriends.

Lafayette pulled Alex’s shirt up, pushing it up to his armpits. Alex moaned as Lafayette began to place kisses up and down his torso as John firmly stroked him from root to tip. John pulled Alex’s sweatpants down and pulled them off his feet. He spread Alex’s legs and laid in the space between them. He teased Alex with kisses on his inner thighs. He left open-mouthed kisses up Alex’s leg from his knee to the place where his leg met his groin. Alex thought John would finally suck his cock, but John simply kissed the tip before moving to his right leg and kissing down to his knee. Alex let out a high pitched whine.

“What is it, baby girl?” John asked.

“I want you to suck me off,” Alex said demandingly.

“Not yet, baby,” John replied, moving to suck a mark into the place next to the base of Alex’s cock. He continued to kiss everywhere but Alex’s dick, stopping to bite a mark into Alex’s inner thigh, soothing it with his tongue after Alex hissed. Meanwhile Lafayette was busy teasingly pinching Alex’s nipples and running his hands across his chest, driving him mad with the light touches combined with John’s rough kisses, nowhere near where he wanted.

John looked up at Alex through his eyelashes with swollen lips. “Can I taste you, baby girl?” John asked sweetly.

“Please,” Alex moaned.

John surprised Alex, however, by pushing his knees back and going for his rim instead of sucking his cock. Alex yelped in surprise before relaxing into John’s tongue. He ground up into John’s face, so John wrapped his arms around the underside of Alex’s legs and pushing his hips back down.

“Do you like that, mon chou?” Laf asked in his ear. Alex groaned loudly as John pressed his thumb against his perineum and slipped his tongue in his hole.

“Right there, baby boy, right there,” Alex moaned breathlessly, squirming in John’s hold.

Lafayette slid away from Alex’s head and down to his body. John doubled his efforts in rimming Alex as Laf wrapped his lips around the head of Alex’s cock and used his hand to stroke the rest. 

“Oh god, Laf, John,” Alex wailed. He fell apart with John’s tongue in his hole and his cock in Laf’s mouth. 

Laf swallowed and slid back up Alex’s body, planting a kiss on his lips and murmuring, “Happy birthday, mon amour.”

Alex replied, “Laf, we said this wasn’t for my birthday.”

“Well congratulations on existing for a full year since last January, then,” John said cheekily, planting a kiss on Alex’s lips as well.

“Thank you,” Alex said, rolling his eyes. “Thank you both.”

“You are very welcome, Alexander,” Laf said smoothly, and John echoed the sentiments.

Alex sat up to try and get John and Laf off, but they were quick to stop him. “No, this was about you, baby girl,” John insisted.

With perfect timing, Alex’s stomach rumbled loudly. “Well I think I know what we’re doing next,” Alex joked, pulling his shirt back down, crawling out of bed, and pulling a clean pair of boxers on.

They lazily meandered into the kitchen. John began to pull stuff out of the pantry as Lafayette pulled the necessary pots and pans out to make French Toast. Alex grabbed the necessary ingredients from the refrigerator, and they fell into their comfortable routine, moving around each other seamlessly. They sat down to eat and talked aimlessly about everything and nothing. As they cleared the table, Alex stood in front of the counter top, cleaning their mess from cooking.

Lafayette approached Alex from behind, crowding him in against the countertop and boxing him in with his arms. He ground his erection up against Alex’s ass, whispering in his ear, “Can I fuck you, mon chou?”

“God, yes,” Alex murmured back, turning his head and catching his lips. Lafayette pushed his tongue into Alex’s mouth, quickly demanding submission, and Alex melted in his arms. He stuck his hand down Alex’s boxers to find him hardening once again.

“John, could you pass us the lube?” Laf asked, pulling away.

John pulled open a drawer in their kitchen (they had lube stashed all over the apartment) and tossed the bottle to Lafayette.

“Thank you, mon cher. Would you like to come participate?” Lafayette questioned.

“I’ll just finish cleaning this up,” John replied. “Don’t worry, I’ll get my time in later,” said John, winking at Alex after he protested John’s absence.

Lafayette shoved Alex’s boxers down and flipped open the lube and poured some out onto his fingers. He rubbed them together to warm it before pressing the pads of his fingers up against Alex’s hole.

Alex whined, attempting to get Lafayette to go ahead and push his fingers in, but Laf didn’t bend so quickly.

“What is it, mon chou?” Laf asked mockingly. “You already came less than an hour ago. Are you that desperate already?”

Alex, knowing how to play Laf like a fiddle, replied “I’m always that desperate when I’m around you. You make me so fucking hot, babe. I’m always ready when -” Laf pressed two fingers into Alex, causing him to groan and stop mid-sentence. “Yeah, that’s good,” Alex mumbled as Laf found his prostate with sniper-like precision. “C’mon babe, go ahead and fuck me, I want the stretch,” he goaded.

“You, mon chou, do not get to tell me how to fuck you,” Laf responded, giving a rather sinister twist to his fingers against Alex’s prostate, sending him into a full-body shudder.

“Right,” Alex complied, leaning his weight further onto the counter.

“Two fingers, yes?” Lafayette asked.

Alex bit out, “Yes, please, I want to feel your giant cock stretch me.”

“Whatever the birthday boy wants,” Laf assented.

He pulled his fingers out and shoved his pants down, not even bothering to take them completely off. He lined his cock up and slid into Alex in one stroke. Alex laid flat on his stomach on the countertop as Laf thrusted into him roughly. The only sound in the kitchen was the rough slap of skin on skin and John’s continuing to load the dishwasher as if nothing were happening on the countertop right next to him.

Alex groaned particularly loudly at a thrust that brushed across his prostate just right. Laf leaned over his body, laying completely on top of him and covering Alex’s hands with his own. Alex reciprocated, gripping Laf’s fingers between his. Laf ground into him, ensuring there would be a large bruise line from hip to hip, and growled in his ear, “So desperate, so insatiable that you cannot even wait until evening to get fucked again, letting me just take you over the countertop, would probably let me take you anywhere anytime because you’re always so hot for it.” Lafayette landed a particular hard thrust, causing Alex to squeak. “Do you want to come, Alexander?” he rolled off his tongue. “Are you just going to come across this counter, like we do not eat here, like it is not filthy? Shall I force you to clean it up yourself? Grab you by the hair and press your face into it until you have licked it all up? Is that what you want, mon chou?”

“Please, Laf,” Alex cried pressing his cheek on the cool counter.

“Come for me, Alexander,” Laf commanded, and Alex shot his seed across the counter, Laf following within seconds.

Lafayette was quick to pull out and grab Alex by the hair and push his face into his come. “Yellow! Yellow!” Alex screeched.

Laf weakened his hold and pulled Alex back some. “What is it? Are you alright.”

“I really would lick it up, babe, because that was super hot, but also we just cooked, and we haven’t cleaned it yet, and it’s completely grossing me out.”

“You are very correct,” Laf chuckled. He grabbed a fresh towel from under the sink and cleaned Alex off with it before pulling Alex’s boxers up and placing them back on his purpling hips.

“Thanks,” Alex replied softly, pecking Lafayette at the corner of his mouth.

“Anything for my birthday boy,” Laf replied, smiling and kissing Alex’s brow.

“You know, if you guys would stop flirting and help me finish cleaning the kitchen, that would be great,” John joked. They hustled about the kitchen, cleaning it and getting it back into working order before relocating to the living room to lounge around lazily for the day.

It was about thirty minutes into whatever movie was playing on FX when John awkwardly weaseled into Alex’s lap, completely disregarding Alex’s laptop.

“Uh, yes?” Alex asked, looking at him questioningly.

Getting straight to the point, John asked, “I wanna warm your cock. You down?”

“Yeah, of course,” Alex replied incredulously. “Is that even a question?”

Alex lifted his hips for John to pull his underwear off and settle between his legs. He swallowed Alex down to the root before relaxing into his spot. Alex tried to stay busy, laying flat and putting his laptop across his stomach, scrolling through Twitter with one hand and stroking John’s hair with the other. John ran his fingers across Alex’s thighs, making little patterns with his thumbs. That sat there for several hours, John humming as Alex stroked his scalp, Alex satisfied at his cock being kept warm in one of his boyfriends’ mouths, and Lafayette watching the movie contently.

“We should shower before dinner,” Laf said, interrupting the peace that had settled over the room. John pulled off Alex, rubbing his jaw and looking over at Laf.

“Is this a shower or a _shower_?” Alex asked, miming cleaning himself and hips thrusting respectively.

John and Laf looked at each other and looked back at Alex.

“Both?” John asked, looking unsure.

“Both.” Laf answered definitively.

John climbed out of Alex’s lap and pulled Alex up with him. Laf was quick to get up and follow them. John took a small detour in the hallway, slamming Alex against the wall and aggressively claiming his mouth in a deep kiss. The kiss lasted a mere second, however, leaving Alex dumbstruck in the hallway. Alex continued to follow him and Laf down the hallway, slightly dazed and a little more than horny after staying in John’s mouth for hours.

Alex and John undressed while Laf set the shower to produce copious amounts of steam for them to enjoy. John pushed Alex into the shower and cornered him, pressing him into the wall of the shower.

“I wanna fuck you so good, baby girl,” John growled. “Can I do that?”

“By all means, lead the way,” Alex replied, looking at John through wide eyes.

“Do you need me to prep you, or are you still gaping from earlier like the slut you are?” John asked.

“Please just fuck me,” Alex begged, pupils blown.

Laf, the voice of reason, for once insisted, “I have plans for later that I would like to stick to, so I would much prefer it if you did not wreck his ass right now.” He passed a bottle of lube to John from the shelf in the shower, not exactly requesting so much as demanding. John set Alex back on the floor, much to his chagrin.

“Turn around, baby,” John commanded, turning Alex around to lean against Laf with his ass stuck out. John lubed his fingers and pressed them against Alex’s rim. John easily slipped in the first two fingers, scissoring them before adding a third. Alex sighed into Laf’s neck, happy between Laf and John. John found his prostate, and Alex’s breath hitched.

“Mon cher, I think he is ready,” Laf instructed John. “How do you want him?”

“Keep him like this, he can lean on you,” he replied, speaking as if Alex was not there.

Alex moaned as John roughly pushed into him. He got a hold of Alex’s waist, holding him so tightly that he would most certainly be bruised. “You love this, don’t you?” he taunted. “You love standing between us, two men, because one is not enough for you. You’re so insatiable, you’ll take two cocks within an hour if we asked. Even if you’ve come, you always want more. Don’t you, baby girl? We could force you to come twenty times in a single sitting, and you would still be begging for more, wouldn’t you?” John brought a hand down from Alex’s waist and grabbed his cock.

Alex groaned, sandwiched between his two men, John fucking him and Lafayette holding him up. “Please, let me come?” he asked desperately.

“Do you think you deserve to come?” John asked. “I don’t know if I want to let you come. I don’t know if I think you’ve earned it. It’s not like you’ve done the work here. What have you done to deserve it? Laf? What do you think?”

“I don’t know, John, it just seems like he doesn’t actually want it. Do you want it, mon chou?”

“Ple--ease,” Alex ground out, so close to getting off from John’s cock in his ass and hand on his dick. 

“Anything for the birthday boy,” John murmured in his ear. One well-aimed thrust and John’s palming the head of Alex’s cock sent him into a spiral, culminating in his spending himself across Laf and slumping into him. Alex panted heavily as John pulled out, still hard. Alex turned around and weakly shoved John into the wall. He stuck his head in the crook of John’s neck and wrapped his hand around John’s cock.

“You’re right, baby boy. I would ride your cock all damn day and never tire of it. If I’m insatiable, it’s because you made me that way, because you’re so fucking hot I want you all the time.” Alex moved his hand quicker, nipping at John’s jaw line as John came in stripes across his stomach.

“Jesus Christ, Alex,” John moaned. “Your mouth is fucking filthy.”

“What? And yours isn’t?” Alex laughed, leaning into John’s body.

He kissed a line up John’s neck to his mouth, planting his lips on John’s and initiating a sweet kiss. 

“As much as I am loving the display,” Laf interrupted, “we need to finish getting cleaned up so we can make our reservation on time.”

Alex looked back at Lafayette, noting that he was sporting an impressive erection. “Do you want us to take care of that, babe?” Alex asked, looking pointedly at Lafayette’s cock.

“No, mon chou, I will be saving that for later,” Laf replied smirking, leaving Alex to wonder exactly what he had planned.

They showered and dressed in record timing, heading out the door to go to the restaurant. The restaurant was low key enough that Alex would not be upset about John and Laf spending an exorbitant amount, but high key enough to be a proper celebration. The appetizers and main course went off without a hitch as the boys enjoyed their food and talked lightheartedly. Lafayette and John insisted on dessert, so while waiting for it to come, Alex got up and headed to the bathroom, not realizing that John was following him.

Alex pushed open the door, headed for the nearest open stall, and John followed him in. Alex glanced in the mirror, and saw John in the reflection, and he smirked at him. He allowed John to follow him into the stall and lock it behind them.

“What is it, baby boy?” Alex asked, looking at him demurely.

“Turn around,” John commanded, pushing Alex face-first into the door. He conjured a travel-size bottle of lube from his pocket.

“Where did you even -- are you producing them?” Alex asked, impressed with John’s capability to have or find lube whenever inspiration struck.

“Here’s what’s going to happen, baby girl,” John said lowly into Alex’s ear, ignoring Alex’s question. “I’m going to finger you open, and then you’re gonna come on my hand, just my hand. And you have to stay quiet so no one realizes we’re in here doing this. Understood?”

“Yes,” Alex replied breathlessly.

John unbuttoned Alex’s pants and pushed them down over his hips, revealing the bruises that had been left there earlier that day from the kitchen counter and shower. John lubed a single finger and pressed it into his hole easily, still stretched from the day’s earlier activities. Alex groaned loudly as John found his prostate and ground into it.

“Quiet, baby girl,” he reminded. “We can’t have anyone finding out we’re doing this. Laf would hate for us to be forced to leave the restaurant. Or maybe that’s what you want isn’t it? You want a punishment?” John jeered, rubbing against Alex’s prostate relentlessly. 

“Please, baby boy, I need you to touch me,” Alex begged.

“You’re going to come from just this, or you’re going to walk out there so hard you can’t actually stand it.” Alex bit down on his arm to control his noise. John’s dominant side didn’t come out very frequently, but whenever it did, Alex was thrilled. Like fire running up his spine, Alex spilled into his boxers.

“Such a dirty boy, coming into your boxers, don’t even have the patience to take your boxers off or wait until we get home,” John whispered into his ear. Alex let out a quiet, desperate moan. “Here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to clean yourself up as much as possible, pull your pants up, and walk back out to the table and sit. And you’re going to act like nothing happened. Got it?”

“Yes, sir,” Alex whispered. John let himself out of the stall, leaving Alex to wipe away what he could with the toilet paper. Alex waited enough time to not be suspect and exited the stall, washing his hands and uncomfortably shuffling back to the table.

“Is everything alright, mon chou?” Laf asked, giving a smirk that made it clear he knew exactly what had gone down in the bathroom.

“Yep,” Alex replied, trying to act natural. Alex shivered as Laf placed a hand slightly too high up on his thigh throughout dessert. He knew that John and Laf were up to something.

The rest of dessert and the taxi ride were uneventful, rather than Alex knowing that John and Laf were clearly trying to rile him up for something.

Their elevator ride saw Alex backed into the wall of the elevator while Laf captured him in a passionate kiss and John made marks on his neck.

“What are you tag-teaming me for?” Alex asked, looking puzzled as John and Laf dragged him out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened.

“We have a surprise for you. I do not want you talking unless it is moaning either of our names. Is that okay with you?” Laf replied.

“Green,” Alex answered unquestionably.

As soon as John got the door unlocked, Lafayette scooped Alex up, wrapping his legs around his own waist and walking him back to the bedroom, John trailing behind. He collapsed into the bed, laying on top of Alex and nipping at his neck. John ran to the closet to grab the items he and Laf had prepared for while Laf stripped Alex.

“Here you go,” John said, placing the items beside Laf and Alex.

“Sit up, mon chou,” Laf said, rolling off of Alex. He pulled Alex’s shirt off, revealing the bruises left across his skin painting a picture of the day’s activities. He kissed every bruise, lightly brushing his lips across the handprints across his waist and the bruise line across his hips. Alex whined, trying to roll his hips up against Laf, but Laf pressed him back into the bed. “Let me do the work,” Laf murmured into Alex’s belly. He unbuckled Alex’s pants and began to pull them down. Having to peel off Alex’s come-soaked boxers, he teased, “Such a greedy boy. Are you sure you need to come again tonight?”

“I’m positive,” he gasped, trying to help Laf pull his boxers the rest of the way off.

With Alex completely naked, Lafayette crawled back up his body, laying completely on top of Alex and wrapping his legs around him. “I would like to blindfold you, mon chou. Is that okay?” Lafayette asked. Alex nodded, looking at Laf with wide, trusting eyes. Lafayette picked up the royal green, silk blindfold that John had brought from the closet. He gently tied it, completely covering Alex’s eyes and tying a knot in the back. “And tying your hands together?” Laf asked, and Alex nodded in consent. Lafayette grabbed the matching silk rope and tying Alex’s hands together in front of him, yanking on the knot to make sure it would hold.

“Knees up, mon chou,” Lafayette commanded, and Alex pulled his knees up, leaving himself open for Lafayette. He lubed his fingers and slipped a single finger in. “I do not guess you shall need that much stretching, given your extracurricular activities in the bathroom at the restaurant,” Laf smirked, quickly adding a second and then a third finger.

“Laf, please fuck me,” Alex begged, trying to buck into Laf’s hand despite his insistence that he stay still.

“Actually, mon chou, you will be riding me, at least for the moment,” Lafayette replied, pulling his fingers out. Laf laid on his back in the middle of the bed. “John, would you please arrange Alex as we discussed?” Laf asked. John helped Alex up, guiding him to sit on Laf, his back to Laf.

He lined Alex up with the tip of Laf’s cock. “Okay, sit down, baby girl,” John instructed, guiding Alex onto Lafayette and sinking him down to the base of Laf’s cock. Alex moaned loudly at being filled. “Okay, baby girl, we’re going to have you bounce up and down for a few minutes while I get ready for the next step, okay.”

Alex began to bounce on Laf’s cock, riding him like the power bottom he is as Lafayette ran his hands up and down his back. A few minutes later, Alex felt the weight of the bed shift as John climbed back on.

“Okay, mon chou, lean back,” Laf ordered, pulling Alex back towards him, lying in Laf’s chest. Alex hummed in content at the increased skin contact. “Can you put your hands around my neck?” Laf asked. Alex brought his tied hands back, placing them behind Laf’s head and holding him close, giving Laf free reign to run his hands all over his torso without interference. “Are you ready for your surprise?” Laf asked.

“Yes,” Alex breathed out, overwhelmed from his lack of sight.

John swung one leg over Alex and Laf, straddling Alex’s torso. “Are you ready for this, baby girl?” John asked rhetorically. John lined his hole up with Alex’s and sunk down on Alex’s cock, causing him to whine loudly at the sensations.

“Jesus Christ,” he responded, in awe.

He tried to buck up into John, but he was quickly held down by Lafayette. “Let us take care of you, mon chou,” Laf murmured in his ear.

“Okay,” Alex responded enthusiastically. Lafayette bucked up against Alex, ramming his cock in an out of him as John bounced on Alex’s dick. “Oh god, you guys, this feels so fucking good, like way too much all at once. Laf, you’re so fucking big, stretching me like a fucking god. John, your hole is so tight, squeezing around me, milking my cock, so good,” Alex moaned.

“Do you like this, mon chou?” Laf asked. “Do you like me fucking into you after you have been fucked all day? After we licked you open this morning and after I fucked you over the countertop and after John held you in his mouth for hours? After the shower? After John fucked you in the restroom like a common whore?” Laf taunted.

“God, Laf,” Alex moaned, pulling Laf closer with his restraints. 

“We planned this for a week, mon amour,” Lafayette continued. “We wanted you to feel special because whether or not your birthday is special to you, it is special to us because it is the day you were born. It is the day the stars aligned so that we could one day be here, loving you like this, taking every part of you and using you for our pleasure, and giving you pleasure like this. It is the day the universe blessed us with you,” Laf hummed in his ear while roughly fucking into him.

John picked up right where Lafayette left off. “I love your cock, baby girl, filling me so perfectly. You’re so perfect, letting us have you like this,” John moaned, continuing to bounce. “We love having you between us, giving us pleasure, trusting us to let us have you like this, bound and blinded. We love you so much, we just want to bring you pleasure,” John moaned, leaning over to cover Alex’s body with his own, resting his head in the crook of Alex’s neck as Laf’s thrusts forced Alex’s cock into him.

Alex was so overwhelmed, he simply groaned, “I love you, I love you, I love you,” like a litany to John and Laf.

“Come for us,” Lafayette murmured in his ear. Within a few strokes, Alex came into John’s hole, causing John to come onto his chest, and his ass spasming causing Laf to come into him. John pulled off of Alex as Lafayette pulled out of him. As Alex caught his breath from what was possibly one of the hardest orgasms he had ever had, Lafayette untied his blindfold and the silk binding his hands together.

“We love you so much, mon chou, and we do not want you to feel like you are not worth celebrating or that your life is not worth celebrating,” Laf said, looking directly into his eyes imploringly.

“We only want you to be happy,” John said, in support of Lafayette’s statement.

Alex teared up at the rush of emotions, knowing that these two men were the only two that could make him feel special on his birthday without him feeling guilty.

“I know, and I love you guys so much,” Alex replied. He moved to kiss John and then Laf. “Thank you for celebrating my birthday for me, even though I don’t want to celebrate it myself.”

“We should shower,” John suggested, mimicking Laf’s request from earlier that day.

“Alright, but no funny business,” Alex replied, looking at them pointedly. “I don’t know if my ass can take anymore today.”

“Of course, of course,” Laf laughed, picking Alex up to carry him to the shower.

“I can walk, you know.”

“Yes, but I would like to carry you, so you are not walking,” Laf replied cheekily.

Once they were in the shower, steam surrounding them, Alex pulled John and Laf closer to him, sandwiching himself between his two men who always knew exactly what he needed.

THE END


End file.
